Am I Dead Yet?
by MintLeafeon
Summary: The designers for the haunted house are going to be our own Syuusuke Fuji and a student from another area. Fu-Fu-Fu-Fuji is the one designing the haunted house! AH! We are all going to die on Halloween! You are lucky that Mitsu is here right now you two!


Am I Dead Yet?

Summary: The designers for the haunted house are going to be our own Syuusuke Fuji and a student from another area. Fu-Fu-Fu-Fuji is the one designing the haunted house! AH! We are all going to die on Halloween! You are lucky that Mitsu is here right now you two! Sequel to 'The Day He Comes Back Home'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I only own the character and the idea for the fic. The title is from my very best friend, Crazyanimelover1289.

"So what do we have to do?" a fellow classmate of Ryoma's asked during the last period of the day. Only five days were left until the Halloween holiday and everyone was excited. Only one wasn't, and he was asleep in the back of the room.

Ryoma Echizen, the freshman prodigy of the Seigaku tennis team did not care that much about the holiday. Even in America, he didn't really care for it.

The teacher stood at the front of the room and started to write several notes on the board. "The first thing is that we have to gather each and every class representative, so wake up Echizen."

One by one, each classmate tried to wake up Ryoma in some way. The one that really got him was when someone started roughly shaking the boy by the shoulders and nearly threw him out of his desk.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked as he yawned and looked up at the board. As soon as he saw his name for the representative side, he couldn't help but widen his eyes slightly before looking at it with a narrowed glare. "What is that?"

"You are the class representative so you must partake in the Seigaku Haunted House," the teacher explained. "You and other class representatives will be joining together in order to make the Haunted House as scary as you can make it without…possibly sending anyone to the hospital from a heart attack."

Ryoma sighed as he knew the teacher would not let him get out of this one. "Who am I working with?"

"Each class representative will meet in room 3-1 in order to discuss the events already prepared by the designers-"

"Wait a minute!" a classmate yelled from the back of the room. "Designers? Who are they?"

"Oh. The designers for the haunted house are going to be our own Syuusuke Fuji and a student from another area…"

As soon as the teacher said Fuji's name, the entire class froze including Ryoma so that they did not hear the second person's name.

"Fu-Fu-Fu-Fuji is the one designing the haunted house!" the entire class yelled loud enough for the rest of the school to hear.

From around the campus, they were several screams. "AH! We are all going to die on Halloween!"

In another classroom, Syuusuke Fuji, the tensai of the Seigaku tennis team couldn't help but give a light chuckle as he looked toward his class representative, Kunimitsu Tezuka, the captain of the Seigaku tennis team.

"Are you waiting to see what I have planned for everyone Tezuka?" he asked with a sly smile on his face.

Tezuka only glanced at him before turning back to the board.

Fuji continued to chuckle as he kept hearing the screams. "I wonder how my partner will take the news," he whispered to himself as he looked out the window to see his partner already waiting out near the office in a large cloak. "Huh…so the kid wants to keep mum about the identity huh…so typical…" he commented as he stared at the kid walking into the office…most likely to get a pass into the school.

"Alright," Ryoma said as he walked into the after-school meeting for the haunted house. He was missing tennis practice for this, so he was thinking that the meeting had better not waste his time. "What are you planning Fuji-senpai?" he asked.

Looking around the room, Ryoma saw several of his freshmen classmates, some juniors, and some seniors in the room including his buchou/fiancée as well as the tensai himself with a sly smile on his face. Glancing at the last corner of the room behind Fuji, he widened his eyes slightly as he saw a cloaked figure with his, or her…he couldn't really tell the gender, head down.

"Who is that Fuji-senpai?" a freshman in the room asked pointing to the cloaked person.

Fuji's smile widened before he gestured for the cloaked person to come up next to him at the front of the room. "Everyone! This is my partner. Go ahead and introduce yourself kid," he said motioning the figure up in front of him.

The person looked up slightly only to reveal the bottom half of his, or her, face in the sunlight while the rest was hidden by the cloak he, or she, was wearing.

"My name is Ayako," the person replied in a male voice.

Finally! A gender for the kid!

Ayako continued saying, "I'm the co-designer with Fuji on the haunted house. He'll be coming up with the ideas while I create the designs."

"Why did you decide to help our school with this event?" Tezuka asked turning to Ayako.

"Yeah! It's strange that you would be helping another school, a rival even, in something like this," another person commented.

Ayako gave a smile before replying, "It's just a favor to a few people I know here. I don't mind. My school allows me to do whatever I wish as long as it is in curriculum and what do you know, part of the curriculum is doing a community service project with another school."

"Okay then," a junior commented with a confused look on their face.

"Now then here are the roles for each of you," Fuji said walking around as he handed each person a paper. "You will be working in pairs. These are random drawings by Ayako here."

Each of the representatives looked at the list of drawings made.

Only two people in the room widened their eyes at their partner. Looking back up, they both asked, "Are you sure that these were random drawings as you said?"

Fuji looked at the two before smiling and saying, "Ayako chose them out of a box. I can't help what he chooses."

Ayako gave a small smile under his cloak and then laid out the floor plan of the haunted house onto a large table in the middle of the room. "Each pair will be stationed in a room. I'll be working on the decorations and designs while Fuji will buy the items needed for the haunted house. The main goal of each pair's room is to scare the rest of the school. I don't care what you do as long as you make it scary and frightening. Just be careful not to send anyone to the hospital while you are at it…that's Fuji's job."

The rest of the people in the room widened their eyes and gaped openly at the cloaked figure with scared expressions. Turning to Fuji, they all thought, '_We are screwed on Halloween…'_

"Now then, spend time with your partners and decide what you are going to do for your rooms. Fuji will hand out the assignments for each pair as we'll only be using half of the school grounds for the haunted house," Ayako said as he rolled up the paper and put it into his cloak.

Fuji handed out small slips of paper to each pair which said which room they had assigned. "Have fun everyone," he said with a sweet smile on his face before grabbing Ayako by the arm and dragging the poor boy out of the room to who knows where.

"Fuji-senpai is nuts," Ryoma commented as he walked out of the room. He walked out and opened one of his eyes slightly as he noted the person walking next to him. "I have a feeling that you think the partner drawing wasn't random Mitsu," Ryoma said with a nod of his head in greeting.

"With Fuji you never know," Tezuka sighed before continuing to walk with Ryoma out of school grounds to the younger's house.

Walking into the temple-like house, Ryoma and Tezuka both called out, "We're home!"

"Hey brat!" Nanjiroh greeted back from the back porch. "Mom said that dinner would be in an hour! Go ahead and take your boyfriend to your room!"

Ryoma just shook his head at his father's behavior before taking Tezuka's hand and leading his captain up to his room. "I can't believe how accepting my baka Oyaji was when we told him after we threw the party for you."

**~Flashback Start~**

"I'm home baka oyaji!" Ryoma called out with his hand in Tezuka's as he walked through the door into his home.

"What took you so long seishounen?" Nanjiroh asked coming out with a magazine in front of his face. "Finally found a girlfriend?"

"No!" Ryoma yelled before scoffing and muttering, "I did find someone though…"

Nanjiroh peeped out from his magazine to see his son holding hands with his captain and a small blush on his cheeks. Taking a look at their hands, he noticed that on the captain's left wrist was a similar bracelet to the one his son was wearing on his left wrist.

"Didn't I see you working on those things for weeks before seishounen?" Nanjiroh questioned taking a look at the charm bracelets on their wrists.

Ryoma held up his left wrist to show that his charm bracelet had several silver trinkets spelling his name out along with several other trinkets hanging from the bracelet. Each of the trinkets was able to change with another one with the small clips on each trinket. "Yeah, these are the things I was working on for a few weeks," Ryoma commented glancing at Tezuka's bracelet which was the same as his except for the name spelled out in silver.

"I thought you were making them for a girl," Nanjiroh commented putting his magazine down on a nearby table with a blank stare.

"No I wasn't making them for a girl oyaji," Ryoma said closing his eyes in exasperation. Tightening his hold on his captain's hand, he gathered his courage and said, "Oyaji. This is my boyfriend, Kunimitsu Tezuka."

Tezuka could only watch as the father of his boyfriend and fiancée raised an eyebrow slightly before switching his sights from his boyfriend to him. He straightened up and stared right into Nanjiroh's eyes.

The two tennis regulars could only stare in shock when Nanjiroh started laughing with a large grin on his face.

"Have you lost it Oyaji?" Ryoma asked staring with an eyebrow raised.

Nanjiroh calmed his laughs before saying, "I'm fine seishounen. I should have known you would have a boyfriend with how many times you turn down a girl."

"You mean you are fine with it?" Ryoma asked obviously shocked at his dad's behavior.

Nanjiroh nodded before putting his magazine under his arm and turning back to Tezuka. "You young man, are going to have to treat him right, or I'll be on your tail got it."

Tezuka could only nod in shock before Nanjiroh left the two of them alone at the front door.

Ryoma snapped out of it and led Tezuka to his room before commenting, "He took it better than I thought…"

Tezuka could only nod before they both heard two female squeals.

"Looks like mom and Nanako-chan found out…"

**~Flashback End~**

"So what should we come up with for our Halloween room?" Ryoma asked plopping down on the bed before grabbing his laptop and turning it on to search for ideas.

"We could just do a haunted house room like the others are sure to do," Tezuka commented.

"Too boring," Ryoma said clicking away on his computer before pulling up an interesting screen. "How about we do this Mitsu?" he asked pointing to it.

Tezuka leaned over to see the laptop screen and looked it over before nodding slightly in agreement. "That will work. We might be able to get the others to help out as well."

Ryoma nodded before pulling up more information about the theme the two decided to do for their haunted house room.

During the next two days, the partners were all deciding what they wanted to do for their room before they dealt with Fuji for the final confirmation.

"There will be another meeting today so make sure to be there," the teachers told the class representatives as they left the room.

Ryoma sighed before making his way back to room 3-1 to give his idea to Fuji-senpai. If he was correct, Tezuka might have already talked it over with Fuji and would have gotten it approved.

Walking into the room, he knew that he was correct when Fuji looked over at him and gave a 'thumbs up' at him.

Ryoma nodded slightly to show that he understood before standing next to Tezuka.

Fuji was in the front of the room again with Ayako who was still wearing that cloak of his.

Why doesn't that kid show his face anyway? I mean, he is working with the entire group of class representatives after all…

"Alright, who has their ideas for their rooms?" Fuji asked the group as Ayako laid out the floor plan and marked Tezuka's and Ryoma's room with a check to signal that they had already gotten their idea approved.

Everyone in the room gave Fuji a piece of paper with their ideas on it.

Fuji took them all back to Ayako who looked them over along with him. Nodding his head, Ayako started checking off each of the rooms that had gotten their ideas approved.

"Luckily no one has thought of the same idea so therefore no one needs to switch their ideas for another. There are only three days left until the Halloween holiday, so you have that much time in order to get your room prepared with all the right props as well as the right people to help you out with your rooms."

"Good luck with everything," Ayako said putting away the map of the school groups back into his cloak.

With that said, he left the room after handing a small note to Fuji.

Fuji nodded back and opened the note as soon as Ayako left the room. Scanning the note quickly, his smile widened before he stared at the rest of the group. "It seems as if Ayako has already gotten the designs for the general hallways done so far. He will take your design ideas and create the backdrops for each and every one for you, so please come back in two days to check them out."

Ryoma glanced at his captain as he continued to walk with him around the shop looking for the costumes they would need along with the props.

"What else do we need Mitsu?" Ryoma asked grabbing another item off of the shelf. "We have two more days until we see the backdrop for our room, so what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we just…" Tezuka paused as he thought of what to do with Ryoma.

"How about we go for something to eat? I'm starting to get hungry," Ryoma suggested walking with Tezuka to the cash register to pay for the costumes they had found for each other.

"Alright," Tezuka replied with a small nod. "Where do you want to go?" he asked as he threw an arm around Ryoma's waist once they exited the shop.

"Why don't we go to this one place that Hanako mentioned a while ago?"

"You mean that one restaurant with all the koi fish swimming around in the walls somehow?"

"Yeah," Ryoma nodded before adding, "That one."

"Let's go then," Tezuka said leading the way to the restaurant a few blocks down the road.

"This is a nice place," Ryoma commented looking around the restaurant as he and Tezuka were seated in the back room of the restaurant on their request.

The place was absolutely huge! The walls were actually big water tanks with koi fish swimming around everywhere! How did the restaurant even do that for crying out loud! There were even several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. But that wasn't the surprising part…the surprising part was that instead of candles lighting up the chandeliers, there were actually small tanks with small electric eels swimming around giving off the light in the room. It was as if this restaurant was an ocean itself instead of being ocean-themed!

Sitting down next to each other, Ryoma and Tezuka entwined their hands together on top of the table as they looked through the menu.

"What are you going to order Mitsu?" Ryoma asked glancing over the menu in his hands.

"I'm getting the fried eel and the eel tea. What about you?" Tezuka questioned back putting the menu down.

"Hmm. Maybe fried fish and some Ponta…"

Tezuka smiled at Ryoma lightly before bending down just a bit and kissing the younger on the cheek. "So like you," he commented leaning back a bit to see Ryoma's face as the younger flushed just a bit as he put the menu down.

"You are a tease Mitsu," Ryoma joked with a small smile on his face.

"How can I help you two," a waitress said walking up to the table. She large a large smile on her face before she looked at the two boys' entwined hands. Her smile faltered a bit before it came back full force.

The two boys didn't notice as they ordered their food before the waitress left to take the order in.

"So do you think our idea for the room will work Mitsu?" Ryoma said propping an elbow onto the table to rest his chin in his hand.

"It should work. Fuji is helping us out as well by getting Ayako to do the backdrops and even some props that we can't buy," Tezuka said scooting closer to Ryoma.

"I wonder who that boy is anyway. And how did Fuji-senpai meet him," Ryoma questioned with a thoughtful expression.

Tezuka smiled lightly before reaching over and wrapping his arms around Ryoma's waist before pulling the boy into his lap. "Let's just not think about that. We still have two days left until we see the backdrops for the room."

Ryoma flushed slightly before tilting his head back to give a quick peck to Tezuka on the lips.

The waitress came back as soon as she saw it and was gaping slightly before she set down the food on the table quickly and clapped a bit in happiness.

The two boys could only blink at her curiously as the girl left their room to tend to other customers. Glancing to each other, they shrugged before they both started to eat the food placed down. Tezuka had a bit more difficult time as he was reaching around Ryoma to eat his own food.

Ryoma noticed this before stopping Tezuka's hands and grabbing his chopsticks from him.

Before Tezuka could even question his younger lover, he noticed Ryoma use his own chopsticks to get some of the fried eel before holding it up to him. "Say ah," he heard from the boy before he smiled lightly and did as he was told.

Ryoma flushed a bit because he was hand-feeding Tezuka now. He didn't mind at all, but this was the first time he had done something like this. As he was feeding Tezuka, he noticed how his bracelet tinkled with every movement of his left hand. Right now on the bracelet was a snow trinket as well as a butterfly trinket both in blue. He noted that Tezuka had an autumn leaf trinket in orange and a sun trinket in red.

"So you liked the gift?" Ryoma asked as he fed Tezuka another piece of the fried eel.

Tezuka could only nod before he swallowed and said, "You should try the eel Ryoma. It's good."

Ryoma shrugged before trying it himself before his eyes widened and he nodded in agreement. Then he got some of the fried fish from his plate before holding it for Tezuka to taste.

The entire dinner ended up with the both of them eating from both plates with Ryoma on Tezuka's lap and the younger feeding the older as well as himself.

"What a cute couple~," someone whispered as he watched the two from a nearby room as he was eating his own food with his partner who gave off a cute giggle in response as an agreement.

The day finally came for the haunted house.

The entire school that the students were using was decorated in…creative…designs. There were spider webs in practically every corner of the room and the halls were covered in wallpaper that was of a haunted hallway just like those mansions in those horror movies.

Even the representatives that were supposed to scare the students were getting a bit freaked out by the backdrops in every single room and hallway used in the haunted house.

"Just how good is that Ayako? I mean I know that Fuji probably came up with the designs and ideas for the backdrops, but seriously how good is Ayako in order to make them so well?" Ryoma whispered to his lover as he stood next to the taller near the entrance of their room.

Tezuka could only shrug before throwing an arm around Ryoma to comfort him. He could tell the smaller was more freaked out than he was by the way the boy was trembling slightly. Though Ryoma put up a strong front, that didn't stop Tezuka from noticing when Ryoma needed someone to hold onto.

"I love how the outfit looks on you Mitsu," Ryoma commented trying to change the topic from the haunted house to something in the room.

"It's nice. You chose it after all," Tezuka answered back before throwing an arm out to open up his cape a bit more. He was in a vampire costume which made him look…pretty scary if you ask me. It had a black cape with a red undertone, but underneath was a ripped shirt as well as some ripped black pants. His prescription glasses were replaced with some that made it look as if he had the eyes of the devil, and he even had the fake teeth to match. Ryoma had to help him with the fake blood dripping from his mouth and had to fix up his black-haired wig. "You look pretty nice yourself," Tezuka commented with a smile as he stared at his younger lover.

Ryoma flushed before looking over himself. "Is it really that good-looking on me?" he asked. He wasn't supposed to dress up as something too scary as that was Tezuka's job. In his opinion, the silver and black fox tail attached to his pants didn't help much with the scary factor along with the black fox ears on the top of his head with green tips. He was even wearing a black shirt and pants with green tints that Ayako had prepared for him. On his arms were several painted green vines that Ayako had done for him earlier.

"It looks good on you Ryoma," Tezuka said before kissing his lover on the lips. "You look great."

Ryoma smiled before turning as the door opened. "Show time," he whispered to his lover as he went up to the middle of the room and watched as several students walked into the room and were already freaked out by the backdrops.

He had to admit that the room looked great as there were several fake trees placed around the room along with some fake bushes. He had to hand it to Ayako; the boy knew how to get the job done.

Ryoma and Tezuka had thought up for a forest-themed room with all kinds of magical creatures including kitsunes, Ryoma for example, vampires, Tezuka for another example, werewolves, they needed some backdrops for that, and other creatures.

"Hey Ryoma!" Momo yelled as he walked to the middle of the room. "Are you supposed to look scary, because you don't!" Momo joked around as he walked up to the younger. "The room is certainly a bit freaky, but you aren't," he commented not noticing as the rest of the group followed him with something, or someone, following them.

The poor power player could only catch Ryoma's smirk before he turned around at the feeling of a shadow looming over the group he was walking with.

They all turned around to see a vampire, actually Tezuka but they couldn't tell at the moment, with his cape floating around him and fangs bared at them with the eyes of the devil glaring at them.

"Ah!" they screamed before running out of the room.

"Hahahaha," Ryoma laughed as he saw their scared faces. He saw a flash in the room before turning to see that a camera had taken a picture of the running group. "I have to ask whoever took that picture to give us a copy," he laughed out as he looked at Tezuka who walked over to him with a small hidden smirk on his face.

"I have to agree," Tezuka chuckled out. Even he had to admit, he had fun with that.

"That was awesome Mitsu," Ryoma said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. "You are a good vampire."

Tezuka felt like joking around a bit and said, "Don't tempt me to bite you."

Ryoma realized that Tezuka was joking and laughed lightly along with his captain. Every since they had started dating eight, about nine, months ago, he had noticed that Tezuka was starting to lighten up and he was too.

They both turned at the sound of a door opening and noticed a cloaked figure walk in with something in his or her arms. They both heard a ghost-like voice announce, "If you want your precious cat back Echizen, you will have to find us," before the owner of the voice left through the door.

Ryoma could only widen his eyes before glancing toward Tezuka who stared at him worriedly.

Tezuka nodded before taking Ryoma by the hand and leading them out of their room. The props alone should be enough to scare the other students even if they weren't in the room.

"What did that guy do to Karupin?" Ryoma questioned to himself as he walked along the hallways clutching Tezuka's hand in his own.

Tezuka could only squeeze his hand back as reassurance.

Pretty soon, they both saw a cloaked figure ahead of them turning the corner.

Seeing the figure, they both immediately ran for it before turning the corner and seeing the figure place an object on the floor and step aside for them to see.

What they saw made Ryoma's blood boil as he saw Karupin with red dying her fur along with a knife poking out of her side.

"You!" Ryoma yelled before rushing at the figure.

The figure turned at the right moment and picked up Karupin before running for it.

"Get back here!" Ryoma yelled letting go of Tezuka's hand and sprinting after the figure with an angry expression on his face.

Tezuka knew better than to argue with Ryoma and just followed him. After all, Karupin was one of Ryoma's most precious people along with himself and his family, and Tezuka knew that no one should mess with them unless they wanted hell on their tail…

The two didn't notice as something dropped from the figure's cloak before the figure yelled out in a feminine voice, "Fuji-senpai! Help!"

Tezuka recognized the voice immediately and looked ahead to see Fuji staring at the cloaked figure with a worried expression before the tensai mouthed something to the running figure in front of them. He could barely make out the words said by the tensai.

"Are…sure that…good idea…house Ayako?" was what he could make out.

Wait a minute! That was Ayako in the cloak! But that was a female's voice-oh…

"Ryoma wait!" Tezuka yelled before sprinting up behind Ryoma and wrapping his arms around the smaller's torso just as the cloaked figure made it to Fuji and hid behind him.

"Holy crap! I didn't know he would react like that!" the figure yelled before he, or she from what Tezuka heard, reached up and tore the hood off of his, or her, head.

Ryoma blinked in surprise before glaring at the person and growled out, "Hanako! What do you think you are doing with Karupin?"

The now revealed Hanako glanced over to Fuji with a scared expression before turning back to Ryoma and started to ramble.

"It was just a joke Ryoma! A prank! A joke! Fuji came up with it!"

"Fuji-senpai," Ryoma growled out as he glared at Fuji.

Even Fuji was a bit frightened at the intense glare thrown his way as he stepped back a bit along with Hanako.

"Calm down Ryoma," Hanako said calmly even though she was shaking inside. She took the knife away from Karupin to reveal it was fake and then rubbed the cat's fur where a red spot was to show that the dye was fake when it came off onto her fingers and away from the cat's fur. "It was just a joke! We didn't mean to hurt Karupin in the slightest!"

"You are lucky that Mitsu is here right now you two!" Ryoma growled out again.

Hanako shrieked before waking Karupin up and letting her down on the floor to pad over to Ryoma before she hid behind Fuji again.

Karupin meowed before jumping up into Ryoma's arms where he started to pet her with a calm expression on his face.

Fuji and Hanako sighed as they thought that they were in the clear until they felt Ryoma's glare on them again. They gulped as they stared at him again as he whispered to them, "Do that again and I'll make sure that you don't see the light of tomorrow."

Hanako widened her eyes before getting behind Fuji with a shriek of fright. "Am I dead yet? Am I dead yet? Am I dead yet?" she kept repeating over and over to herself as Fuji kept staring at Ryoma with a forced smile and his eyes closed once more. She did NOT want to die by Ryoma's hands at that moment as she still wanted to watch how the relationship turned out.

Fuji had to admit that Ryoma was scary if you messed with one of his precious people.

"That's another thing for dealing with the Seigaku regulars," Hanako whispered to Fuji before she pulled out a notebook. "Never mess with Ryoma's cat or you WILL have hell on your tail!" she said as she wrote it down.

Tezuka turned to the two of them and said, "I'll see if I can calm Ryoma down back at home. Can you both handle the haunted house while two of the representatives are gone?"

"I made sure to make your guys' props extra scary," Hanako said with a giggle and a gesture of her hands like a ghost. "Your room will be fine without yo-"

"AH! What is this thing?"

"See what I mean?" Hanako said pointing in the direction of the scream. "You guys go ahead while I try to get my heart rate down from Ryoma's evil glare of death~," she teased with a smile on her face.

"Good luck," Fuji said waving the two of them off before taking Hanako by the arm and leading her back around the school to check on the other representatives.

"You alright Ryoma?" Tezuka asked leading Ryoma back into his room with Karupin sleeping snugly in the younger's arms.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Ryoma said petting his cat's head. "But they try that again, and I won't promise their safety."

"I know, I know Ryoma," Tezuka said throwing an arm around Ryoma's shoulders and pulling him in for a hug and sitting them both on the bed.

"That was a pretty fun Halloween neh Mitsu?" Ryoma asked gently putting Karupin on a nearby cushion on the floor away from the bed.

"I have to admit that it was. Especially with Momo and the rest running out of there scared," Tezuka said with a smirk on his face.

"That was fun," Ryoma said returning the smirk with one of his own. "I love you Mitsu," Ryoma said wrapping his arms around Tezuka's waist. "I'm glad I got partnered up with you for this."

"I'm glad too Ryoma. I'm glad too," Tezuka replied patting the top of Ryoma's hand before laying his head down gently on top of Ryoma's head. "Let's get some sleep. We had a long day today."

"Alright," Ryoma said yawning behind his hand quietly.

Tezuka chuckled before pulling them both down onto the bed and pulling the covers over them both. "Good night Ryoma."

"Good night Mitsu," Ryoma said closing his eyes and snuggling into Tezuka's chest. "I'm glad that I met you…" he whispered under his breath as he fell into the land of dreams.

Tezuka heard him anyway and smiled at the younger boy lightly before kissing the younger's forehead saying, "That makes two of us…" before also falling into the land of dreams.


End file.
